I love You
by Charisma Phantom
Summary: Ron goes to see Hermione once again after a long line of visits. He has somethign to tell her and he is hoping she'll respond this time.


Title: I love You  
Author: Charisma Phantom  
Summary: Ron goes to see Hermione in the hospital and talk to her about something that is important.  
Word count: 916

Hermione lay in the bed her eyes closed and hair around her head. She hadn't opened her eyes for a long time and she most likely never would. Her frail body was laying under the white crisp hospital sheets. Her chest moving slightly as she breathed, the only real sign she was still living. Hermione had been in a here, having been hit in the chest with a group of stunning spells.

Next to her bed sat a red haired boy, long and somewhat odd looking; freckles dotting over his face. Tears filled his eyes as he knelt in black robes that just feel around him where he knelt looking a few sizes too big. They used to be the right size at one put, but he hadn't gone out in a to get new ones in a long time. He took a breath know that he needed to speak with her.

"H-Hermione, I wanted to come and talk to you again" He whispered leaning down his chest tightening at the sight of Hermione laying there.

"Hermione, Please come back" He took a hold of her hand just then, it was cold and for a panicked moment he thought she was dead. He shifted on his knees the tears blurring his vision as he put his head on her chest.

_Thud………thud………thud_

She was still alive he swallowed back the sob that was in his throat. "Me and Harry, we did really well on NEWTs, high scores because we studied. We…we remembered what you had been telling us, but you already know that. I told you that before" he said sadly putting his head down on her stomach so he could feel her breathing knowing she was still alive still in there.

"Ginny is finished school" Ron said thinking of his sister "And she is getting married" He added as another thought. "Hermione say something, do something please"

Hermione didn't move, unless you wanted to count how she was breathing, her chest moving up and down in the rhythm. Besides that she laid still, her face pale.

"Mom and Dad want to see you Hermione… They said that they wanted to know how you were doing. I keep telling them everyday that you are doing better and better, but they still want to here you talk to them again" Ron paused as he looked at their hands joined together.

_Thud… … … thud… … … thud._

"Harry will be coming by with me tomorrow. He says that he can't come by as much because it-it keeps getting harder and harder to sit next to you. He doesn't know what to say anymore, keeps just blanking as if whenever he is here is mind is somewhere else." He squeezed her hand, hoping for a moment that she would give it a squeeze back and open one eye at him smiling.

'Fred left, mom thinks that George's death finally got to him and he needed to get away from everything. Percy is doing alright, he's able to get around the house even without his eyesight, so he has stopped stepping on my feet unless I put them out in front of him without thinking." The laugh was strained as he continued to talk through the tears that were now just starting down his cheeks. He let his head hang for a moment before he sat back up and kissed Hermione's hand.

"I just, I'm going to wait Hermione, no matter hoe long I am going to come and sit by your bed every day, I'll talk to you and tell you how everything is going." He took a deep breath and brought one of his hands up to his cheeks rubbing the small droplets that were making their way to his chin.

"When you … When you're better, we can talk and get together, maybe even get married." Sniffing slightly he put his head back down to rest on her chest so he could hear her heartbeat as he talked to her.

_Thud… … …thud… … …thud._

"Come on Hermione," He leaded up for a moment so that his lips touched her ear, he glanced around as if he was going to tell her something that meant the world to him.

"I… I love you. Seeing you like this breaks my heart. But I love you so much. I'm always going to be here, I'll always be here. I'll be here when you wake up." He kissed her cheek just as a nurse in a pressed white uniform walked into the room.

"Mr. Weasley, Visiting hours are over," The nurse said as she stood in the door watching the weeping boy leaning over the silently sleeping girl.

"Of- of course," Ron kissed Hermione's cheek before getting to his feet, his knees felt raw and he stumbled a bit was he felt the blood flow return to his lower legs. He forgot what it was like to knee for hours next to the hospital bed of the person you loved.

"Could you, could you have someone braid her hair? We are going to have people coming and I- I want them to see how pretty she is and not the fact she had not spoken, walked, or even woken from her deep sleep for years.

"I love you Hermione," He whispered as he looked back as the nurse was getting her ready for bed. He could have sworn he heard her voice whisper back to him.

"_I love you Ron"._

_Thud… … …thud… … …thud._


End file.
